First Day
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: He couldn't wait to tell Mommy about his day at school.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Matthew Castle ran out of the elevator and to the loft entrance. He couldn't wait to tell Mommy about his first day at preschool! Standing on his tip toes, the four year old turned the knob to the loft door and opened it. As he stepped inside, he smiled the moment he saw his mother sitting on the couch. She turned her head and grinned at him, opening her arms in welcome.

"So, how was your first day at school, my little man?" she asked as he scrambled onto her lap. He snuggled against her chest, his cheek rubbing against her scratchy sweater.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But I missed you." He pouted; he really had missed his mommy. School was okay, but Mommy was more fun to talk to. She also knew what he liked to do for fun, unlike the teacher. Maybe Mommy could talk to the teacher about what he liked. Matthew smiled at the idea.

She laughed. "I missed you too, buddy. Did you make any new friends?" He shook his head, hiding his face in her chest. "How come?" She ran a gentle hand through his hair.

"Scary," he murmured.

She sighed, lifting his head up to look at her. "Maybe you'll try again tomorrow?"

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

She smiled. "Good. Now, tell Mommy what you did today."

Matthew giggled before launching into a detailed description about his first day at school.

* * *

Rick chuckled as he stepped off the elevator and walked toward the door to his loft. His son was such an energetic child, so much like himself when he was younger. Matthew had been so nervous about starting school and Rick had been concerned as well. He may have had Rick's energy, but he had Kate's reserve and slight shyness. Rick was afraid Matthew wouldn't be able to make many friends at school, unless he was pushed to do so.

As he approached the loft entrance, he sighed at the sight of the open door. He always told Matthew to close the door once he entered the loft, even if Rick was not far behind. Rick didn't want anything to happen to him.

Upon his approach, Rick could hear the energetic babbling coming from his son inside the loft and he frowned. He knew Alexis wasn't around and his mother was at her school. Rick shook his head and rolled his eyes. Like father, like son. He stood outside the loft for a few moments, just listening to his son ramble to himself.

"And the teacher read us a story about a kitty!" Matthew exclaimed. Rick smiled, imagining the four year old waving his hands enthusiastically. "It was so much fun, Mommy!" At that statement, Rick closed his eyes tightly and swallowed before entering the loft.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted softly, walking toward the couch. "Who are you talking to?"

Matthew's expression became confused, before he giggled. "Mommy, of course," he said, gesturing to the space next to him.

Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair. The space next to Matthew was vacant, with the exception of a wool covered pillow Matthew must have been holding.

"Matthew, do you know where Mommy is?" he asked gently. He wasn't angry at his son, just worried.

Matthew nodded. "In heaven," he started. "But sometimes, she comes down to visit me. She says she misses us, even though she can see us."

Rick swallowed the thump in his throat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be mad," Matthew mumbled. "I know you don't like talking about Mommy."

Rick internally kicked himself. Had he really been that obvious?

"It's just …hard," he said, trying to find a way to make his son understand. "I miss Mommy so much."

"She misses you too," Matthew repeated. "She says you shouldn't be so sad though, she doesn't want you to be sad."

Rick offered him a small smile, before pulling him into a hug.

"I promise to try not to be so sad anymore, okay?" he mumbled into his son's curly brown hair.

"Okay," Matthew responded.

Rick looked up from Matthew's head to a picture on the coffee table, which had been taken on Matthew's second birthday. It was of the three of them. Kate was helping Matthew open his presents, while Rick leaned in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. It was an image frozen in time, one where they were happy and care-free.

_I wish you were here, Kate_. Rick thought sadly.

As his eyes scanned the room, he could've sworn he saw a familiar shadow on the wall. He smiled,

_Then again, maybe you are._

* * *

**AN: So yeah, instead of helping me with my stories, my brain decides to come up with this instead. I'm sure some of you figured out what was going on since this style is done so often. Oh well. This is going beta-free. Anyway, as always, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
